A conventional skateboard is generally composed of a board with four wheels attached underneath for the player to step on and move forward. Skateboard-playing is very popular in view of the speed-enjoyment and balance training it provides. There are now various skateboards on the market and one of which is provided with a radio under the skateboard with an antenna attached onto the bottom of the board to form a skateboard with sounds. Such skateboard delivers sounds constantly while being played and it is usually the music from the radio station which may not be preferably desired. It is therefore considered that a skateboard with a sound and/or light generating device which the player can control the sounding or lighting period as well as vary the sound and light will be much more desirable.